Relacionamento
by aramet vallery
Summary: Depois de anos afastado, o Dr. Herry Clarkson volta para concertar um erro que mesmo ajudou a fazer. Abalando assim o relacionamento de House e Wilson. SLASH, contém cenas forte, realidade alternativa.HxW.


**Nosso relacionamento**

Era quase 19:00 horas da noite quando Wilson enfim terminou de preencher a ultima ficha, adorava preencher fichas, pois o ajudava a lembra de tudo que havia acontecido em seu dia, pois entre um paciente e outro que seu dia se desenrolava, quando fechou a ultima pasta ele sorriu.

- Não acredito que terminei – brincou Wilson consigo mesmo, ele ergueu-se alongando as costas caminhando ate a estante para colocar as fichas lá, quando alguém bate na porta, é uma pancada seca como se fosse madeira batendo em madeira, aquele som fez o oncologista sorrir – está aberta Greg – sem esperar por mais sentenças, "Greg" adentrou no recinto já com sua mochila a tira colo e vestindo o casaco.

- Será que eu vou ter que te arrastar desse hospital para você ir pra casa? – quis saber o homem parando no meio da sala e assistindo Wilson passear da mesa para a estante, como se o expediente tivesse acabado de começar.

- Não, não precisa estou saindo – ele depositou a ultima ficha em cima na estante e tirou o jaleco pendurando-o no cabide, House quase teve um acesso com a lentidão dele – calma, deixa eu pegar meu casaco.

- Por que diabos você ainda preenche essas fichas idiotas, escrever o que já sabemos para ninguém ler – ele sorriu do mal humor do outro enquanto vestia o casaco, pegou sua pasta e voltou-se para ele.

- Agora sim, podemos ir – o mais velho bufou irritado e começou a sair da sala na esperança que o mais novo o seguisse, a diferença de idade era considerável grande, mais de 10 anos de diferença, e se conheciam a quase vinte o que implicava que haviam passado mais da metade de suas vidas juntos. Wilson adora sonhar com isso, adorava as noites em claro quando ficavam sentados conversando asneiras e acabavam calculando há quanto tempo estavam juntos, para depois escutar Greg insultar as pessoas que eles conheciam por serem burras o suficiente e não descobrir que eles eram um casal a mais de 10 anos.

- Eu dirijo - disse House pegando as chaves da mão de Wilson quando ele as tirou para abrir o carro – pense nisso como uma compensação pela demora.

- Ate parece que você não iria exigir isso mesmo se eu tivesse saído ás 17 – House deu um sorrisinho safado e entrou no carro, havia deixado a moto em casa, pois estava chovendo forte ele não queria se molhar, aliais estava chovendo sem parar dês de manhã cedo, durante a noite a situação só tendia a piorar – você acha seguro você sair dirigindo nessa chuva?

- Acho – disse House sem prestar atenção no contexto da pergunta, o oncologista revirou os olhos em um sinal de derrota e adentrou no carro, assim que as portas se fecharam, Greg virou-se para ele e como fazia todo dia após o fim do expediente levou a mão ao cabelo de Wilson e o bagunçou, fazendo a franja tomar conta de sua face – agora sim – fechou o cinto e arrancou com o carro do estacionamento como se fosse um piloto de F1.

Apesar de parecer um maluco da faca, House dirigia bem, mesmo com o problema da perna, ele tomava cuidado e respeitava as leis de transito, a única vez que Wilson viu ele quase os matar em um carro, foi em uma briga feia a quase 2 anos quando Wilson disse que iria se casar, eles desceram por um barranco, mas nada demais aconteceu, Wilson lembrava claramente quando eles chegaram em casa após o acidente como ele gritava desesperado por causa de insanidade de House e de sua falta de senso de responsabilidade, que ele poderia tê-los matado, mas só recebera uma resposta.

- _Antes morto do que nos braços de outra pessoa_ – e foi o suficiente, o oncologista sairá de casa como uma bala, fora ate a casa de Julie e no outro dia estavam casados. Fechou os olhos com força lembrando-se que havia feito tudo aquilo por pura vingança, começara o relacionamento com ela em uma das inúmeras noites de raiva que House lhe proporcionara, e havia sido assim durante todo ele, ate no dia do casamento. Um ano e meio depois estava divorciado e mais uma vez nos braços daquele maldito manco profeta.

- Esse silêncio todo é por que acha que eu vou virar o carro na próxima ponte? Não se preocupe quero chegar em casa hoje – Wilson deu uma olhada de rabo de olho para ele meio sem entender o por que da explicação – é o ultimo capitulo da novela e eu gravei, a Cuddy não me deixou assistir, ficou no meu pé o dia...

- Por que esta me dando explicações? – quis saber Wilson meio confuso – nunca...

- A resposta não é simples? Você esta com medo de eu virar o carro como naquela vez, está chovendo exatamente como aquele dia e você ia calado exatamente como naquele dia, então se esta pretendendo me dizer que você ira casar, sugiro que seja quando já estivermos em casa onde não posso jogar o carro em um barranco – Wilson não soube o que dizer, aquele homem tinha de ter uma bola de cristal embutida no cérebro.

- Não vou me casar – disse simplesmente sem querer levar aquele assunto mais alem – só estou casando.

- Não é o que me parecia enquanto você arrumava suas fichas – Wilson virou-se para a janela contendo o ar de incredulidade que estava prestes a se espalhar por ele.

- Dirija, por favor – mandou ele olhando a chuva pelo vidro, House sorriu levemente voltou sua atenção para a estrada. Existiam varias coisas que House era um mestre e ler os pensamentos de James Wilson era uma delas, para a grande maioria Wilson era um exímio mentiroso, mas não para Greg, por que para Greg, James, não era James ele era Jimmy, seu frágil e inocente Jimmy que era seu apenas seu e demais ninguém.

- Sim senhor – Wilson deixou um sorrisinho escapar quando o outro respondeu, aquela viagem seria longa.

_

- Não vai tomar banho? – quis saber House assistindo James adentrar no quarto sem parar para se quer olhar para ele.

- Vou, mas se quiser ir primeiro tudo bem – disse jogando o casaco em cima da cama e voltando para a cozinha onde abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água.

- Estava pensando em economizar um pouco de água hoje – disse ele jogando o casaco em cima do sofá. Wilson não pode deixar de rir, como alguém podia ser tão indiscreto aquele ponto.

- Quer economizar água, esta caindo uma tempestade lá fora, pode tomar banho de chuva se quiser – respondeu o oncologista sorrindo docemente para House, o mais velho aproximou-se mais parando ao lado do outro, estava tão perto que podia sentir a respiração dele em seu cangote, House se inclinou um pouco mais ficando colado ao ouvido de Wilson.

- Eu não quero ficar resfriado, quero me aquecer – Wilson estremeceu, virou-se delicadamente para ele deixando seus lábios quase colados, sentindo-se meio intimidado com aquilo o outro murmurou.

- Posso interpretar isso como mais uma de nossas baixarias ou é serio? – House deixou escapar um sorriso safado e aproximou-se do outro mais ainda, Wilson quase revirou os olhos quando sentiu a bengala de House se erguida e passada por trás de sua cintura o trazendo para mais perto do diagnosticador, estava colado.

- Interprete como quiser – murmurou antes de romper os lábios do mais novo com um beijo, Wilson segurou-se na bancada quando sentiu House o empurrar lá, o beijo era forte, cheio de luxuria e possessivo, não dando espaço para a rejeição, e não havia necessidade nisso, House era um verdadeiro mestre na arte de beijar, conseguia massagear os lábios do parceiro com a leveza de uma professora de Ioga, mas o fazia com tanto ardor e fúria que no fundo parecia um lutador de vale tudo. Wilson não agarrava sua nuca, nunca ouve necessidade de fazer isso, pois o beijo estava mais do que encaixado, House não tinha do que se preocupar, a única coisa que ele se preocupava enquanto era beijado por aquela boca era consigo mesmo, sentiu o medico agarrar sua cocha erguendo-a do chão a levando para seus quadris, Wilson entendeu o recado e auxiliou o outro sentando-se no balcão, ele não era um homem baixo, mas comparado a House era relativamente menor, sem parar o beijo ele apossou-se das pernas de Wilson que o prendeu pela cintura com elas, foi quando o beijo foi cortado sem mais cerimônias.

- Vá pra cama – mandou House, sem se importar se Wilson estava sem uma gota de oxigênio nos pulmões, o oncologista abriu a boca para falar, mas recebeu outro beijo fugaz que o deixou desarmado, quando este cessou foi apenas para ouvir mais uma vez – levante e vá para cama agora.

Não precisou dizer outra vez, ele se afastou de House e foi direto para o quarto, House baixou a cabeça quando ele se afastou sem dizer nada, adorava isso em Jimmy, mas ao mesmo tempo odiava, alias era sua culpa, tudo sua culpa, se Jimmy era do jeito que era, era toda e completamente sua culpa e esta não tinha perdão. Ele deteve-se por mais uns 10 minutos na cozinha suspirando e recobrando o controle quando começou a mancar para o quarto, parou na porta se odiando pelo que iria fazer, se odiando pelo que fez, foi com a culpa assolando sua razão que ele entrou no quarto, e lá estava ele havia retirado a calça social, tinha posto uma calça pijama clara e frouxa que o deixava mais magro do que realmente era, não que ele fosse gordo pelo contrario depois do ultimo divorcio havia emagrecido consideravelmente, parecia cada dia mais frágil, os sapatos estavam jogados no canto do quarto por isso estava só de meias, a camisa desensacada com gola e pulsos desabotoados, a gravata jazia no chão esquecida, quando sentiu a presença do outro no quarto virou-se.

- Não queria manchar a calça – disse como se fosse uma criança justificando o porquê de ter feito uma "traquinagem". House sorriu levemente, aquele era o Jimmy, seu Jimmy um astucioso e prestativo oncologista, exímio profissional da saúde, com um currículo invejável, respeitador e admirado por todos, pela sua conduta impecável estava de pé olhando para ele como as mãos segurando um tímido botão ainda preso a casa, seu cabelo incrivelmente bagunçado o deixava mais novo do que era e com o ar sapeca, estava sexy, extremamente sexy, mas de uma coisa House tinha certeza, seu Jimmy não fazia a mínima idéia disso.

- Vem cá – mandou ele adentrando no quarto, Wilson se aproximou e quando chegou perto o suficiente para ser enlaçado pela cintura, fechou os olhos no impulso, sabia o que veria a seguir, mas não veio, House não o atacou com um beijo forte e dominador como sempre, ele acariciou seu cabelo tão delicadamente que foi como se ele fosse feito de vidro.

- Não vou me quebrar se você for um pouquinho mais ousado – murmurou adorando o carinho.

- Esse é o problema – murmurou House no ouvido dele – você vai – afastou-se levemente e tomou mais uma vez para si aqueles lábios que já tinham sua marca, mais uma vez não ouve objeção e o oncologista se entregou, fazendo House ter uma dor maior ainda na consciência, se iria seguir com aquilo deveria se preparar para ao amanhecer, quando deveria fazer a tarefa que mais odiava, juntar os cacos.


End file.
